Sirius's Bane
by Bakura's Elven Warrior
Summary: She has been sent from her world to theirs as a bridge of culture. Or at least that is what it should be. With Voldemort asserting himself as the new terror of the wizarding world, nothing will be the same for anyone, wizard nor muggle, nor the mysterious
1. Tynan Fynnea Faye Vrein Delaim ud Vaelth

New Story This one has absolutely nothing to do with Elvin. It is a separate story. I'm bored and feel like starting a new story

..................... . . . . . . . .

As she appeared in a dark corner on Platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross, a subtle breeze blew into her hood. The black cloak covered her lithe body entirely, and the large hood hid her face from passersby. Reluctantly she stepped from the shadow she so desperately wanted to stay in. She mentally cursed her cousin for sheltering her. It was not that she did not want to go, she was just slightly apprehensive about how the students would react to her. She was older than most of the students (Well all of them really) that would start this year. They started at 11, and she was 16. Considering her situation, she would start in her sixth-year and take classes with students who had been in the school for five years already. The tall girl sighed. She pulled her mahogany trunk behind her and made her way to the train. She put the trunk in the luggage compartment and followed the train back to the last compartment, which was thankfully empty. She left her hood on and looked to the animal that had followed her in. It was a large male wolf the color of a moonless night. He jumped swiftly onto one of the seats and stretched out. She had just sat down opposite her animal companion when the train started.

She heard footsteps and silently hoped that they would not approach her compartment. Sure enough, the compartment door opened. A girl of about the same age as herself poked her head in. She had flaming red hair and sparkling emerald eyes.

"Oh, sorry! Do you mind if I sit here? I can't find anywhere that's quiet, and I'm getting a headache." The girl asked politely.

She shook her head, her hood swaying back and forth in an obvious 'no'.

"Oh good." The girl walked in, closing the door behind her. She went to sit down on the seat opposite her silent companion when she saw that something was on it. "Can I move your . . . . coat?"

"My coat?" the cloaked figure spoke for the first time since she arrived in King's Cross. Her voice was pleasant, slightly accented with a dialect the red-head had never heard before. "Does Bade need a bath so much?"

"Bade?" The wolf raised its head. "BADE!? There's a WOLF on the train!"

The hooded girl chuckled. "He will not harm you." She moved over on the seat so that the other girl could sit down.

After she had done so, she held out a hand and said, "I'm Lily Evans. It's nice to meet you." Lily wasn't altogether sure if the strange girl would take her hand or not.

She did, saying, "Please call me Fynn."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Fynn? You seem too old to be a new first-year, and I don't remember you."

"I am going to be seventeen this winter. I will be starting Sixth year."

"Really!? That's great! I'm going to be in Sixth year too! I hope you're in Gryffindor, though I don't know how it works when you start after fifth year. Most of the girls are too busy fawning over-"She stopped and they both looked at the compartment door as it opened.

"LILY! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" A semi-tall boy with black hair that looked like it had been mussed up on purpose (And indeed it had) exclaimed.

"Potter." Lily said blankly.

"Yes, he's had us looking all over the train for you Evans." A tall boy with longish hair that casually fell in front of his blue eyes said from behind the first boy.

The two walked into the compartment followed by a third boy who was the least remarkable of the three. He had sandy blond hair and troubled yet kind eyes. Bade lifted a head at this last boy. The large wolf sat up and made room for this last boy on the other seat. The boy seem nervous, but sat down anyway. The first boy sat in-between Lily and Fynn, pushing the taller girl into the wall.

"Now, now Prongs! Look what you've done to this poor damsel! You've even scared her with that horrible face of yours! She has to wear a cloak to protect her vision." The second boy said. He was the most handsome of the three, with a charming smile and devious eyes. To Fynn he said, "There's no need to hide your face when Sirius Black is here to protect you."

Lily sighed and muttered, "There goes my quiet." Louder, she said, "Fynn, this is James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Potter, Black, Remus, this is Fynn."

The boys greeted Fynn, who stayed silent.

"Oy, Sirius, I think you've killed her." James said laughing.

"I'm quite fine." Fynn stood up. Fynn stood up fully to just under six feet. Sirius, who was still standing let his mouth drop. The tall girl moved over next to Remus so that she was not against the wall. Sirius finally shrugged and sat down on the other side of Lily.

When they got to the school, Fynn was instructed to follow one of the teachers. She bade farewell to Lily and the three boys and did as she was told. The teacher led her to a pair of doors and she walked through into the Great Hall. The ceiling was enchanted to reflect the sky outside and candles floated above five tables, one raised slightly above the others. The students were all seated at the four lower labels now, the first-year sorting was done. She could hear their whispers as she passed. She suddenly felt exposed, but the teacher behind her led her up to the front of the hall before the higher staff table.

An old wizard with a long white beard and tall, pointed hat stood up and looked at her over his spectacles. His eye twinkled as he announced. "This year, we have a new 6th-year student. Her name is, Tynan I believe?"

Fynn nodded, "Tynan Fynnea Faye Vrein Delaime ud Vaelth."

"She will be sorted by the hat."

The professor that had led her up to the table brought over a ratty-looking hat. Fynn cursed. She would have to let her hood down. She brought up lithe hands to pull the black hood down. When she did so, long raven hair came cascading down. Her face was slightly tan, as if from prolonged exposure to the sun. Her nose was slightly angular, as were the rest of her features. Dark eyebrows framed her pale green eyes. Overall, she was graced with a natural beauty that was anything but soft. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

'Well, I've never encountered the likes of you before. There's only one place where you can go, GRYFFINDOR!'

Fynn walked to the Gryffindor table, where Lily was beckoning wildly. She was followed by the previously overlooked Bade. Most of the students were openly pointing by this time. As she sat down, Dumbledore began to speak. Fynn did not listen. Her attention was being taken by Sirius, who was staring at her. The tall girl shifted uncomfortably. She was unable to look anywhere but him until James elbows Sirius in the ribs, causing him to look away with a red face.

"Fynn? FYNN???" Lily was trying to get her attention.

"Hai? I mean yes?"

Lily shook her head, "I wonder if all that hair is causing sound to have a hard time reaching your ears." She moved a hand to lift up the hair that was covering Fynn's ear. Fynn quickly grabbed her wrist.

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing. I was not listening."

"Oh-kay . . ." Lily seemed a little confused. She let her hand drop. "I was just saying that I'm glad you're in Gryffindor." She stole a glance to Sirius and James, who were in the middle of the table. "And it looks as if Sirius is too."

Fynn raised an eyebrow at Lily. "Somehow I missed the humor in that."

Lily giggled. "I'm so glad I have some more intelligent conversation now. Almost all the Gryffindor girls fawn over Sirius and James half the time. I swear those two have dated every girl in Hogwarts by now."

"Except you." Fynn observed. "You seem slightly bitter about that."

Lily's cheeks turned red, "I am NOT. Besides, they haven't dated you, or Allison. She's the blond over there sitting next to Remus. And that is Peter Pettigrew." She pointed to a chubby boy with lifeless blond hair. Fynn's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

All through the feast, Fynn caught Sirius's eyes on her. She would look over at him, and blue would meet green. He subconsciously smiled at her as the left the Great Hall, and waited behind to talk with her.

He flashed a charming smile at her and said, "You look different without the hood."

She blinked at him. 'STUPID Sirius! That was SO lame, Of COURSE she looks different without the hood. Why does she make me nervous?'

"I mean- . . . . .well." He couldn't seem to find anything to say.

She began to laugh. She ACTUALLY laughed at HIM. A girl was laughing at SIRIUS BLACK.

"Are you always this eloquent?" She asked him.

He grinned back, "Oh yes, I'm in the habit of making a fool out of myself when I meet a person."

"I can tell."

"So where are you from?"

She thought for a moment. Trying to find something he would understand. "Wales."

"What's his name?" Sirius was referring to Bane, who was walking silently next to Fynn.

"Bade."

"And you're sure he won't bite me?"

"Positive."

"Good."

By this time they had reached the common room, and Fynn went upstairs to the 6th-year girl's dorms with Lily. She found that her trunk was already there, as were a few other chests that had been sent by her cousin. She bade Lily goodnight, got into her bed and closed the curtains. Once she was certain everyone was in bed, she got out silently and went to the window. She scratched behind Bade's ears as she sighed. She pushed her hair behind her ear, revealing the pointy ear of an elf. As she watched the night sky, a shooting star lit across the night sky.

....................... . . . . . . . . .

Okay, so whatcha think so far???? Please R/R


	2. Bane

Yay, I got a review, now I'll start working on my next chapter.

.................... . . . . . . . . .

Fynn adjusted rather well to life at Hogwarts. She became very close with Lily, Remus, a first year named Bill Weasley, and tolerated Sirius and James. (Which was more than Lily did.) It was a few days before Halloween that Dumbledore announced that they would be holding a Halloween costume ball. He said that everyone with permission would go to Hogsmeade to purchase costumes. Unfortunately, Fynn had nothing of the sort.

"Maybe you should go talk to Dumbledore." Remus suggested. It was the morning of the Hogsmeade trip.

"No."

"Oh come on, Fynn. You've got to talk to SOME people." Lily said exasperatedly.

"I will be fine. I'll find something I can wear to the bloody ball." Once she had been around the school for a few weeks, Fynn was beginning to use more regular English, and some words she had learned from Aldir previously.

Lily shrugged. "Suit yourself." She and Remus walked towards a group of their other friends.

As he walked by, Sirius called over to her, "Don't worry Ty, I'll bring you back a butterbeer."

She raised her eyebrows at the nickname. "Will you now?"

He turned back towards her, "Of course." He flashed a smile at her. "I could never forger the prettiest girl at Hogwarts."

"Especially since she can kick your butt at anything, right Sirius?" Lily asked smirking.

"That hurt, Evans, that hurt bad." Sirius clutched his heart.

Lily snorted and turned back to Allison.

"You're going to miss the carriages Sirius." Fynn pointed out.

"I don't need the carriages to get to Hogsmeade." Sirius said dashingly. "I could even get you to Hogsmeade."

"I'd rather not try to fit behind the hag statue, Sirius, but thank you for thinking of me." She said sarcastically. She turned away and went back up to Gryffindor tower to find a costume, leaving a VERY startled Sirius standing there.

When she entered the dorm, Bade looked up at her.

"What do you think I should wear to the ball tonight Bane?" Fynn asked.

"I think that you should wear this." A deep voice said from behind her.

She turned and her eyes lit up. "NAMIR!" She ran and hugged the tall man. He laughed and hugged her back. "What are you DOING here?"

"I've come to visit you! And to bring you this." He reached behind him and picked up a green dress. "It's for your ball."

"How long can you stay?" Fynn asked.

"Only for a few minutes. I will come back on your holiday." Namir answered.

Fynn nodded. "Everything is well? How is my Shadow?"

Namir laughed, "Hai, everything is fine. He misses you. How goes it with you? Have you told them?"

Fynn shook her head, "No, it is best to wait."

"As you wish. I must leave now, my Fynn. I will see you soon." He kissed her forehead gently and was gone.

Fynn sighed. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was time for her to get ready for the ball. She put on the green dress and the golden circlet with it. The dress itself was stunning. It was fairly low-cut, with long, flowing sleeves that hung off shoulder. The dress flared out at the waist to rest on the floor. It was embroidered around the top and the edges of the sleeves, which nearly touched the floor. She let her lair down and braided a portion of it back on each side, connecting the two braids in the back. She put the circlet on her head, and her pointed ears and a green mask completed the 'costume'. She hurried downstairs and out of the common room so that she would not be there when Lily and the others returned.

. . . . . . .............................

About an hour later, Lily emerged from her dorm in an angel costume. It was long and flowing in a bright white, and a golden halo floated above her head. James, sitting on a couch in a quiddich uniform, lat his jaw drop. Lily had consented to go to the ball with him after a bit of bugging from him, Sirius, and Fynn. ('I'm tired of hearing you/him talk about him/you in your/his sleep')

Remus elbowed him in the ribs and James stood up. He held out his arm for Lily, saying, "Come my fair angel, we go to the ball."

"Stop that. Unless you want me to hurt you." Lily said.

"Stopped."

They made their way down to the Great Hall. Sirius had already left with his date, a blond air-headed Gryffindor, and Lily had suspected that Fynn would go down before they got back. When they got inside the hall, they found that Hagrid had outdone himself this year. The pumpkins were the biggest they remembered seeing, and the candles seemed to burn with vigor. There were already a fair number of students present, all with masks over their eyes and nose.

"There's Sirius." James said, pointing. Sirius looked very handsome, with a medieval knight's costume on. He had a long tunic with a white tree on the chest. A sword was belted at his waist, and a black mask was on his face. He was dancing with a veela (--0).

"How appropriate." Lily said dryly.

"Who's that?!" James asked, pointing to a girl with long black hair and a long green dress. "Is it Fynn?"

"No, it couldn't be. She would never wear something like that." Lily replied.

James shrugged. "Would you care to dance?"

Lily nodded, smiling.

...................... . . . . . . . .

Sirius sighed as he danced with . . . . 'Damn, what was he name again?'. He couldn't remember why he had asked her out, and lost even that oh so very strong train of thought when he caught sight of the girl standing on the edge of the dance floor. Her green eyes captivated him from across the room. (A/N: Isn't captivated a cool word?) The way she bit her lip in nervousness made him smile. The green dress looked stunning on her. Sirius Black was quite sure he was in love, the only problem was, he had no clue who she was.

He excused himself from his dancing partner and walked over to the mystery girl. She knew he was coming and knew who he was. "Hello Sirius."

Sirius was startled that she knew his name, but all the girls in the school knew his name as well as his face; that he had a mask would not be much different.

"Hello. Have I ever had the pleasure of meeting you?" Sirius asked.

"Once or twice." She replied.

"I see, and would you care to remind me of any of these?"

"No."

"Oh well, then. Would you like to dance?" When she hesitated, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Much to his surprise, Sirius stepped on her foot (HARD) during just the first dance.

She bit back a curse as his foot came down hard on hers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Sirius asked.

"No, of course," She stumbled, ". . . not."

"Come on then." Sirius pulled her off of the dance floor and over near one of the big windows that opened on one side into balconies. They walked out onto one of these and Sirius instructed her to take her shoe off.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, I am not taking my shoe off."

"Why?" Sirius was puzzled as to why she was objecting.

"Because."

"Fine." Sirius had no idea what was with this girl.

"Fine!"

They both turned away from each other. They were leaning against the balcony next to each other. Suddenly they both turned to the other . . . . . . and hit their heads.

"Owww."

"Bloody hell!"

Both started to laugh.

"So may I have the name of the girl who I've now stepped on and bumped heads with?" Sirius asked lightly.

She hesitated a moment. (A/N: I just realized that in the last chapter I had the wolf's name as 'Bane' when it should have been 'Bade' I'm sorry --0 It's really Bade)

"Bane."

"Bane . . . . it suits you." His voice had dropped to near a whisper and their faces were moving closer together . . .

............. . . . . . . . .

Does anybody need fire starters? Because there's enough fluff in this chapter for 50 of them! Hehe j/k. Anyways, what do you think???? And sorry about the bane/Bade thing. R/R


	3. The Black Brothers Discoveries

Okay, now I'm working on my NEXT chapter (sticks tongue out at G&WF)

............. . . . . . . . . .

"So may I have the name of the girl who I've now stepped on and bumped heads with?" Sirius asked lightly.

She hesitated a moment

"Bane."

"Bane . . . . it suits you." His voice had dropped to near a whisper and their faces were moving closer together . . .

. . . . . at the last moment, 'Bane' turned her head and Sirius' lips met her cheek. (A/N: I wonder if you saw that coming . . . . . (laughs))

Sirius mentally cursed as a voice rang out, "Oy, Sirius! Are you tormenting the girls again?"

He whirled around. "Go back to your hole and die, Regulus!"

Sirius's younger brother was standing in the entrance to the Great Hall. He had inherited the Black family's good looks as much as Sirius had, but his eyes held none of the kindness that Sirius's did. He was just over a year younger than the Gryffindor and they were as different as night and day, save a few things. Both were proud and determined, and both hated each other with a passion. At this moment, Regulus was obviously drunk, having smuggled fire whiskey into the school earlier that day.

"I'll go back to my 'hole' but only with her!" He pointed to Fynn. And smirked nastily.

Sirius yelled back something nasty, and the two began a verbal spat which neither won, having had much practice with rhetoric. While their attentions were otherwise engaged, Fynn stole away over the side of the balcony. She went back up to Gryffindor Tower, cursing the whole Black family all the way there.

Later, when Lily came back up to their dorm, (After having heard Sirius complain about his arse of a brother and idolize this new girl) she assumed Fynn was asleep. This was not the case, as the tall girl spent most of the night thinking about what could have happened.

The next morning, Lily found that Fynn did NOT want to wake up. It took the petite redhead at least a half hour to get her out of bed, and she only conceded when threatened with Lily bringing Sirius and James up to pry her out of bed.

When Fynn finally did get up and get dressed, Lily smiled at her and said, "Come on! The boys are waiting. So how was the ball?"

The only response Lily got was a grunt and a mutter about how she was 'too damn perky' in the morning.

Lily laughed and pulled the taller girl down the stairs to where Frank and Bill were waiting. (A/N: I'm going to try and show the Lily/James conflict now . . .)

When they arrived at breakfast, They took a seat near the end of the table, but not nearly far enough from James to please Lily. When she said this, Fynn turned to her and said, "You were civil enough to him last night, and I didn't see him bothering you."

Lily made a face, and Bill said, "Well, you did have to double dare her to go with him."

Frank nodded, "And even that didn't work until you suggested that she was afraid of him."

Lily scoffed. "I resent that! In any case, how would YOU have known if I was civil to him or not? I didn't see you the whole night!"

"I was there."

"Sure." Lily continued muttering to herself.

"What did you go as last night Fynn?" Bill asked.

Fynn looked at the young red-head, who made a puppy dog face at her. She sighed. "I just wore a green dress."

Lily seemed to recall someone with a green dress, but she couldn't remember anything more.

"So it WAS you." It was not a question.

Fynn whirled around to see Regulus standing behind her with an interested look on her face. She glared at him.

"A little feisty I see. This will be continued later." He retreated back to the Slytherin table just as James, Sirius, and Remus walked over.

"Hello, my flower." James took Lily's hand and kissed it. Lily pulled her hand away and glared at James.

"Potter, what do you want?"

"I only want to bask in your beauty."

"Why don't you go bask in your ego? It's HOT ENOUGH!"

"Are you calling me hot, my dear Lily?"

"BLOODY HELL NO!"

Fynn sighed and turned to Remus. "Hello Remus. Lovely weather we're having isn't it?"

Remus shook his head, "Absolutely. Say, Fynn, I was wondering if you can help me with my History of Magic Essay this afternoon."

Fynn looked at Remus questioningly. As the top of the class, Remus hardly needed help with his homework. "I would be happy to."

"Oh good. I'll meet you in the common room at one."

Fynn nodded. "Well I'd better go follow Lily." Lily had just gone storming off in the direction of the Common Room. She passed by James on the way out, "Excellent job, James."

"Why do you always have to bother Lily?" Frank asked.

"It was her bothering me!" James said. He crossed his arms and made a face.

"So, do you two know of any girls with long black hair?" Sirius slipped into the seat Fynn had vacated.

"Not any besides Fynn." Bill replied.

"Ah well . . ."

................. . . . . . . . .

(Gryffindor Tower, Day before Christmas Vacation)

Fynn found Lily pacing around the common room. Bade was stretched out on the couch near them. "Come off it Lily, he's not THAT bad."

Lily glared at her. "He infuriates me! He's so ARROGANT! You've seen how he plays with the snitch all the time!"

"Have you ever considered that he's just trying to impress you?"

"NO! He thinks I'm just another one of those bimbo girls who just fall at his feet."

Fynn raised an eyebrow. "Kind of like how you think he's a perverted guy who can't stay in a relationship to save his soul from any of the seven hells?"

"Exact- . . . NO!" Lily glared at Fynn, who grinned back. "Argh!" She threw a pillow at the tall girl.

"Now now, people might begin to suggest you have an anger management problem."

Lily snorted. "Yeah, I'd really chuck a chair across the room if Sirius stole MY History of Magic report like SOMEONE I know did."

"It took me ALL day to write that bloody thing! Anyway, it wasn't across the WHOLE room." Fynn said. "It's not my fault I haven't had anywhere to vent since I came here. It's not like we have regular archery lessons."

"Archery! I've ALWAYS wanted to learn how to use a bow!"

Fynn laughed. They spent a while talking and joking. (And complaining about James) When other people began to filter back into the common room Lily began discussing a book with Allison Miller and Fynn let Bill beat her at chess. (Not that it took much) When no one was really paying much attention, Fynn slipped up to the dorm with Bade. She opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and inhaled deeply. The contents smelled of pine and birch. She pulled out a heavy silver-grey cloak and put it over her shoulders. For a moment it seemed as if she was back in the forest in Wales. She opened the window near her bed and climbed out. She and Bade sat on the small ledge Bade had found. They looked out over the grounds and to the Forbidden forest.

She could see the students down below. There were Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sitting by a tree near the lake. Lily, Frank, Bill, Allison and some other students were sitting on the bank of the lake. Fynn smiled at the thought of her friends. She was fortunate that they were so accepting here, at least in her house. As she became lost in her thoughts, she did not notice Remus get up and head back into the castle. She noticed little after that until a voice called her name.

"Fynn?" Someone was calling for her from the dorm.

"What? Remus? I'm out here."

Remus stuck his head out the window. "What are you doing?" She looked rather odd, sitting on the roof of Hogwarts in a silver cloak with a black wolf curled up at her feet.

"Thinking." Fynn said.

"Sounds delightful. Mind if I join you?" Remus began to climb out of the window. (A/N: Okay, I know it may seem a little unlike Remus to be in the girls' dormitory and climbing on the roof, but it's a fairly large ledge)

Fynn shook her head. "You didn't bring your essay." Remus had used his usual excuse of homework help to come and talk to her. They got on really well and had gotten really close.

Remus flushed a little at this. After he sat down, he said, "Ah, well, I must confess that I may have . . . . exaggerated needing help with that. I suppose you could have guessed though."

Fynn nodded. "I may have had an inclination. Care to tell me the real reason why you wanted to talk to me?"

Remus studied his shoes for a moment and then said, "Well, I was wondering, that is . . . do you KNOW?"

"That depends. Do you mean do I know that you have a horrible crush on Allison, or do I know that you're a werewolf?" Fynn replied.

Remus paled. "That about covers it."

"Then yes, I 'know'." She smiled at him. "However, that does not mean anything to me. Remus, I spend half my time with a wolf, what should it matter that you are a wolf one day out of the month? In addition, Allison is a wonderful girl who ALSO wouldn't care that you are a werewolf."

Remus grinned at her. "Thanks Fynn. It means a lot to me that you know and are still friends with me."

Faye's face became shadowed for a moment. "We all have our secrets that we fear someone will find out."

Remus bowed his head. He knew that if she needed for him to know, she would tell him whatever was on her mind.

She shook out of it, "So what did you think about that Magical Creatures lesson?"

Remus and Fynn began a heated discussion on the relevance of fairy dust to their curriculum.

................... . . . . . . . . . .

In the Common Room downstairs, Sirius was looking for Remus. "Oy, Evans, Have you seen Remus?"

"I think he's upstairs with Fynn. Why do you need to know Black?" Lily replied, looking up from the book she was reading. Sirius did not answer and made his way up the stairs to the girls' dorms. "Black?! Where do you think you're going? Black!?"

Sirius entered the 6th-year's dorms and looked around for Remus and Fynn. He was surprised when he did not see them until he heard voices from outside the window. He was about to stick his head out when something caught his eye. A sleeve of green was sticking out of an open trunk at the foot of one of the beds. It was of the same green that Sirius's mystery girl had been wearing. You would even be right to say that it WAS the sleeve that Sirius's mystery girl had been wearing. Sirius kneeled in front of the trunk and picked up the sleeve. He looked at the top of the trunk where it's owner's name was carved. 'Tynan Fynnea Faye, Vrein Delaime ud Vaelth' Sirius's mouth dropped. That had been FAYE??????

"Yes, I do believe I would enjoy some dinner. Let's go." Remus said as he climbed back into the window. He stood up inside and then looked over at Sirius in surprise.

"Sirius, what are you . . .?"

"Sirius?" Fynn said as she climbed back through, followed by Bade. "Where? What?" She looked over at Sirius and realized what he was holding and what he must have realized.

Sirius looked from Remus to Fynn in confusion. "I- . . . . uh . . . . I was looking for Remus."

"Then why are you in Fynn's trunk?" Remus was thoroughly confused and slightly irritated by his friend's behavior. He knew that Sirius was a 17-year old boy and was a flirt, but going through someone's clothes was a little over the top, even for Sirius or James.

Fynn wished that she could disappear. At her side, Bade began to growl at Sirius. Sirius stood up and backed away.

"Calm down Bade. Good boy. That's it. I just-"Bade nearly bit Sirius's hand off.

"Sirius." Remus said warningly. "We need to leave."

Sirius nodded and walked out the door with a backwards glance at Fynn. Remus followed him with an apologetic look at Fynn. Fynn was suddenly not at all happy that she was staying for the holidays. Her cousin and Dumbledore had decided that it was not safe for her to go back with all of the recent activity of the wizard calling himself Voldemort. Lily was not staying, and neither was Bill. She remembered vaguely that James had said he was going home, but she knew Remus and Sirius were not. She sighed and put her head in her hands; she had NO idea about how she was going to deal with this new complication in her life.

.................... . . . . . . . .

Well that seems like a good place to stop. And it's not REALLY a cliff hanger . . .

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
